


I Taste Even Better

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You have a big crush on Dean and you decide enough is enough and you tell him how you feel.





	I Taste Even Better

Your relationship with Dean was a strange one. You two weren’t together but you always flirted with one another. You liked him, of course, but it was hard to show that to him when all he did was flirt and joke with you. He didn’t know when you were being serious about your feelings for him or not but that was mainly your fault since you started this whole thing in the first place. 

You both were flirty people by nature and when you lived together, things were going to happen. At first, you decided to stay away from him because you didn’t want sex ruining what you already had with him. You didn’t want every day to be awkward for you and him. Then more and more things started happening which is why you constantly flirted with one another. You basically were boyfriend and girlfriend but without the kissing or sex. It was weird for you but you got used to it eventually.

There was actually one time you almost kissed him but you were so drunk and Dean didn’t want to take advantage of you since he didn’t really know how you feel. If he knew you liked him like really liked him, he would have done something about it the next morning when you were sober but he was never sure. He sometimes got close to sure but never got there.

You knew you had to do something to tell him that you really liked him because this back and forth game you two got going on is really starting to annoy you when you could have done something about it.

You decided to tell Dean how you feel over breakfast because when he had food in him is when he was most likely to listen to you. You stood in the kitchen with one of Dean’s shirts and only your boy shorts panties. You whistled as you worked, flipping the pancakes when it was time.

“Something smells good.” You looked up and saw Dean enter the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s the pancakes I am cooking for you. The things I do for you.” You said, shaking your head with a smile. Dean slinked up to your side and wrapped his arms around your waist. Immediately, the scent of him filled your nose and you couldn’t concentrate on anything else going on.

“You’re so good to me. And by the way, I am liking this outfit.” Dean smirked, running his hands over your waist and settling them on your upper thighs. He plucked the hem of your panties away from your body and let it snap back into place.

“This is what I always wear. You have a bad habit of leaving your shirts around. And who’s to say this isn’t Sam’s?” You knew it wasn’t but you wanted to tease him.

“Because I lost a button a while ago and I haven’t gotten around to sew a new one on,” Dean said, leaning closer to you as he lifted the end of the shirt up to show you that there was a button missing.

“Lucky guess.” You whispered, leaning into him, inhaling his scent.

“I smell good, don’t I?” He asked, a smirk on his face. You didn’t answer but turned your head back to the food on the stove. “I taste even better.”

When he whispered that into your ear, you decided to fuck it. You wanted to show Dean how much you liked him and here was your window of opportunity. You shut the stove off, not caring about the pancake in the pan before turning around in his arms. His smirk didn’t leave his face and all you wanted to do was kiss it off.

“Really? Can I have a taste? I’ll let you taste me…” You whispered and he lost his smirk as his eyes widened.

“…What?” He asked, at a loss for words. You smirked and pushed him slightly away from the stove before sinking to your knees. You could already see a tent forming right in front of your face.

“Come on, Dean. Can I have a taste?” You asked, your eyes going big with innocence. He gulped and nodded, still at a loss for words. You smirked and reached up, grasping the hem of his pajama pants and boxers before sliding them down his legs.

It was a good thing Sam wasn’t home this morning because you had a lot in store for him.


End file.
